


Bad Dream

by Pendragon2601



Series: The Lightwood Bane Chronicles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Humor, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragon2601/pseuds/Pendragon2601
Summary: Alec wakes from a nightmare where he dreams he is getting married to a woman.





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this chapter was inspired by the Malec episode last year and so to make the chapter fit into this series, I decided to mix up the canons a little bit and this is the result. I hope you like it. Please feel free to leave a comment below.

It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but Alec Lightwood was dreading his wedding day.

Just thinking about it whilst he stood at the altar, dressed in a fine golden suit with Jace and Isabelle by his side, his collar was too tight, his palms were sweating, his knees were so weak they were sure to give out any second; but everyone was smiling. Isabelle was dressed in a long golden dress wearing her ruby necklace and a huge smile on her face. She looked so beautiful.

Brother Enoch solemnly stepped forward and projected his thoughts out to everyone in the room. _Please be seated, the ceremony is about to begin_.

Alec glanced at the door. It seemed so far away. He couldn't just slip out without anyone noticing. He was too much of a distraction. He hated being the centre of attention. His parents were watching his every move from the front of the crowd, proud smiles across both of their faces.

Suddenly, music began to play and Alec turned around to face the altar. His hands were shaking and he could feel everyone's eyes staring at the back of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone join him at the altar but he didn't dare face them yet. He felt too nervous. In no time at all the wedding was almost over. It was time to mark the Wedded Union runes on your partners arm and heart. Alec turned around and froze in horror. Smiling back at him with a glowing stele in hand was a blonde woman he had never met. She was dressed in an elegant golden dress that hugged her curves and her long blonde hair was braided around her scalp until it fell into a long plait across her left shoulder. She offered her hand out for his arm…and he gave it to her.

This was all wrong. How could he be marrying this woman? Who was she? Why was he going along with it? He was gay! He was attracted to men! He was in love with Magnus Bane! Wait...Where was Magnus? Why doesn't he stop this? Alec scanned the crowd looking for any sign of Magnus; crazy styled hair, a handsome face adorned with makeup, glitter shimmering in the air around him. Anything! But he wasn't there.

The woman drew the rune onto Alec's wrist and then on his chest. Why wasn't he stopping her? He looked down at her and she smiled up at him, offering up her wrist and stele. He watched in horror as his hands took the stele and her wrist and drew the Wedded Union runes. One on her arm and one on her chest right above her heart. Why wasn't anyone stopping him? Why didn't Isabelle stop him? She knew he was gay. Why was she still letting him get married to a woman?

Brother Enoch stepped forward and opened his arms. _The union is blessed and now with a kiss the union of these two Shadowhunters will be complete_.

Alec stared down at the woman as she stepped closer, leaning up on her toes. No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't be married to a woman. This has to stop now! But it was too late. The woman's lips touched Alec's in a kiss.

Alec woke with a cry in bed. His heart was hammering against his chest and sweat pouring down his forehead. He felt his body tremble as his eyes darted about the room. He was the only one in the room, but it was the bedroom he shared with Magnus. Alec scrambled out of bed in his boxers and searched about the apartment. "Magnus! Magnus, where are you?"

"In here Alexander." He heard Magnus call from the living room. Alec ran after the voice and stopped in the doorway to find Magnus on the floor playing with Max and Rafael. Magnus looked up in surprise, his yellow cat's eyes looking up and down Alec's body. The boys did the same, although Max tried his hardest not to giggle. Magnus raised a glittery eyebrow and grinned. "Well, this is a sight you don't see every day."

Alec strode toward them and knelt down, grabbing Magnus by the front of his shirt and kissed him in relief. Magnus made a surprised noise against Alec's lips as he tried to kiss him back. A moment later they broke off and stared at each other. Magnus swallowed before he took a deep breath. "Well, good morning to you too, Alexander." Alec sighed in relief.

Max let out a snort of laughter. "Daddy, you forgot your pants!" Rafael laughed along with his little brother as Alec felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, boys. I just got worried about your Papa that's all." Alec explained earning a concerned look from Magnus. "I'll go and get dressed."

"I'll come with you," Magnus announced, turning to face the boys. "Max I want you to keep practicing that conjuring spell. Do you remember? Like I showed you." Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly the toaster appeared in front of Max. The young warlock nodded eagerly and began snapping his fingers.

Alec and Magnus made their way back to their bedroom and shut the door firmly behind them. Alec groaned and pressed his head against the back of the door. Magnus stared at Alec in bemusement as he sat down on the edge of their king sized bed. "Do you mind telling me what that was all about? Not that I don't like you walking around the apartment in just your underwear but it's a little bit out of character for you."

Alec turned around and sat down next to Magnus, touching the side of his head against Magnus's own. "Sorry. I just woke up from this horrible dream and I just needed to make sure you were still here."

"Well, colour me intrigued. What was this dream about that got you so worried about me?" Magnus turned to Alec with a coy smile, taking hold of one of Alec's strong hands and drawing small soothing circles on the back of it. Alec ran his hand through his dark hair, which he had recently trimmed, and let out a short laugh.

"It's ridiculous now but…I dreamt that I was getting married…" Alec looked over at Magnus, trying to gage what the warlock was thinking. "…to a woman."

Alec watched as Magnus's eyebrows rose in surprise, feeling a horrible knot of embarrassment bloom in his chest. Magnus cleared his throat and tried to stop a smile of bemusement from appearing on his face. "But you're gay, Alec."

"I know." Alec agreed leaning forward and putting his head in his hands. Magnus softened and gave Alec's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I told you it was ridiculous."

"If it worries you, then it's not ridiculous Alexander." Magnus said placing a kiss on one of the faded white runes on Alec's shoulder. "Where has this all come from Alec?"

Alec shook his head with a long tired sigh. "I don't know, Magnus." He sat up looking down at his hands in thought. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's waist and rested his chin on Alec's shoulder. He waited patiently for Alec to continue. Alec took a deep breath. "Do you ever wonder what your life might be like if we had never met each other?"

Magnus felt his smile drop from his face and he let go of Alec's waist. "What do you mean? Are you not happy?"

Alec frowned for a second as he realised what he said. "No Magnus, of course I'm happy." Alec reached up and touched Magnus's cheek, giving him an endearing smile and Magnus relaxed to his touch. "I just think that perhaps if I hadn't met you, my life would have been very different – for very wrong reasons."

Magnus tipped his head to the side almost like a cat that had caught the look of something interesting and Alec found it pleasantly amusing. It wasn't very often in their relationship that Alec felt like the wiser of them both. Alec smiled and took Magnus's hands. "Magnus, if I had never met you I would probably be married to some random Shadowhunter woman out of duty for my parents, being unhappy and probably still thinking that I was in love with Jace."

"And we both know your taste in men has definitely improved since then." Magnus added with a wry grin. Alec chuckled quietly and squeezed Magnus's hands.

"My point is I'm just glad that I met you all those years ago." Alec finished.

Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec warmly on the lips, feeling his heart thumping loudly in his chest like a steady drumbeat. Alec kissed back, reaching up to touch Magnus's face. A moment later Magnus pressed his forehead gently against Alec's with his eyes closed, breathing in a cool calming breath trying to remind himself that their sons were only in the other room and were very capable of opening doors. "I'm glad I met you too, Alec. More than you could possibly imagine."

"I should probably get dressed." Alec suggested although neither of them wanted to move just yet. Magnus relented with a sigh and with one last peck on the lips he stood up and left the room, leaving Alec some privacy to get dressed on his own.


End file.
